A Escola de Magia de Storybrook
by Lady Nymphetamine
Summary: Regina Mills é uma estudante do último ano na Escola de Magia de Storybrook. Acompanhada de seus colegas Emma, Tinker, Hook, Robin, Zelena, Lilith e outros estudantes, é apresentada a vida escolar da adolescente que busca se encaixar num mundo controlado por sua mãe, Cora. Ela quer a sua liberdade e o caminho mais rápido é através do curso de Magia Negra e sua poderosa professora.


**A ESCOLA DE MAGIA DE STORYBROOK**

O despertador tocou cedo e Regina levantou-se da cama quase de um salto para ir se arrumar para mais um dia de aula. Era o seu último ano na Escola de Magia de Storybrook, quando finalmente poderia estar participando das aulas de magia avançada, além das matérias que são padrão no currículo. Estava muito empolgada, sua mãe não passara um dia durante as férias sem frisar o quanto era importante que a filha se destacasse, especialmente na disciplina Magia Negra. Entregara a ela um livro que a jovem já havia lido do começo ao fim duas vezes, memorizado cada palavra. Regina estava muito ansiosa para aprender, para se provar que era boa, a melhor.

Esta era a sua forma de "descontar" no mundo. Desde que sua mãe assassinara o seu namorado diante dos seus olhos, a jovem se empenhara ferozmente em aprender tudo o que podia sobre magia. Não havia justiça neste mundo, não havia qualquer pessoa que pudesse enfrentar uma feiticeira tão poderosa, então Regina buscava sua vingança em silêncio, construindo o seu saber, enquanto Cora arquitetava uma forma de leiloar a filha para um casamento vantajoso. Ela era quase uma mulher, já estava em idade de ter o seu casamento arranjado. O pensamento lhe dava um frio na espinha. Terminou de se arrumar, pegou as chaves do carro e foi para a escola.

Regina era uma das poucas crianças que tinha um veículo próprio. Sua família era bastante rica, não tanto quanto gostaria, mas viviam confortavelmente, especialmente por Cora Mills ser a prefeita da cidade. A única pessoa mais afortunada era Mr. Gold, dono da loja de penhores, mestre em magia negra, também conhecido como Dark One e, quando parecia sentir vontade, diretor da escola. A jovem sabia que sua família era bem relacionada, abastada, o que conferia um apelido bastante conhecido em toda a escola: Evil Queen. Quem vem de uma linhagem com tanto potencial para as trevas não tarda a chamar atenção, ao que tanto o seu dinheiro quanto a sua magia foram unidos em um só apelido que repelia a maior parte dos seus colegas. Quase ninguém falava com ela, Regina era como um ser inalcançável, idolatrada, temida, detestada, a garota mais popular, porém sozinha.

Claro, que a Rainha tinha alguns amigos. Ao fechar o seu armário no corredor, passou por Tinkerbell:

\- Esse ano devemos pegar algumas matérias juntas - disse a fada.

\- Eu espero - Regina respondeu. - Queria te ver mesmo em Magia Negra.

\- Vá sonhando! A Madre Superiora me mata! - A loira respondeu e foi se afastando para sua sala.

Fadas quase sempre iam para o lado da luz e acabavam aprimorando os conhecimentos em Magia Branca, o que deixava a Magia Negra para as feiticeiras. Coincidentemente, checando o seu horário, Regina percebeu que esta era exatamente a sua última matéria do dia e que o nome do professor estava ausente na grade. Isso sim era estranho, Mr. Gold era sempre muito organizado para não ter alguém para lecionar. Seguiu então para sua primeira aula.

A sala ia enchendo bem aos poucos, ao que a garota tomou um lugar próximo à janela, na linha do meio. Não lhe agradava a professora de Inglês, Mary Margaret Blanchard, sempre sentia que a olhava de forma complacente, o que muito a incomodava. Confiara nela no passado, desabafando sobre o seu relacionamento com Daniel, um garoto de classe social muito inferior, ao que a professora chamara sua mãe na escola e contara sobre o caso. Jamais a perdoara por isso, rancor que queimava o seu olhar quando a docente entrou na sala.

\- Psiu!  
Um ruído atrás da Rainha chamou sua atenção e uma bolinha de papel voou até sua mesa. Pegou-a e abriu o bilhete revelando o conteúdo: "Tira essa cara de psicopata!". Regina olhou para o lado e viu Emma, a filha da professora, encarando-a. Sua colega não era exatamente das melhores em magia, lembrava do rendimento da loira nas aulas de Magia Neutra, o que explicava a bolinha voadora. Não precisou responder, apenas suspirou, melhorou sua expressão e voltou seus olhos para a matéria.

A relação entre Emma e Regina sempre andava por um fio. As duas ora brigavam, ora eram amigas, as vezes estavam metidas em algum problema. Emma fora responsável pela maior festa que a escola já conhecera ao utilizar de suas prerrogativas de chefe do clube de esgrima para ter acesso ao ginásio à noite. Claro, tudo se resolvera muito bem, uma vez que o pai da loira era o xerife da cidade, com uma ajudinha da prefeita, objetivando abafar o envolvimento da própria filha. Em outra oportunidade, se enfrentaram de forma tão intensa por conta de um bolinho na hora do almoço, que a cantina precisou passar por uma reforma de quase um mês, só para reparar os estragos dos feitiços lançados lá dentro.

Quando a aula acabou, as duas garotas seguiram juntas.

\- Qual sua próxima aula? - Emma perguntou.

\- Matemática - Regina falou checando o horário na contra-capa do caderno.

\- Eu também - a amiga comentou.

\- Eu também, Love.

Uma voz masculina se intrometeu na conversa. "Hook" Killian Jones havia se aproximado das garotas e já passava o braço ao redor dos ombros de Emma, o que a fez sorrir. Os dois se beijaram e a expressão de Regina ao virar o rosto era de quem iria vomitar. Havia algo no rapaz que a incomodava, além do fato de ser o namorado de sua amiga, ex-namorado de Tinkerbell, já ter dormido com quase todas as garotas da escola, ficar bêbado com frequência, ter sido detido pela polícia algumas vezes, furtado lojas, não querer saber dos estudos, ser um verdadeiro parasita de notas… Pensando bem, ela não precisava de mais motivos do que o fato do "pirata", como era conhecido pelo estilo de vida, não ser bom o bastante para a loira, mas aquilo não era problema seu para intervir.

\- Robin perguntou de você - Hook disse para Regina.

\- Já disse a ele que acabou.

Suas palavras eram duras e rudes, ao que a Rainha acelerava o passo e seguia para a sala de aula antes dos demais. Tomou o seu lugar de sempre e abriu o livro da matéria sobre a mesa. Queria ficar sozinha, esquecer aquele assunto. Robin Hood, capitão do clube de arquearia, participante do time de futebol da escola, um dos rapazes populares, certinhos, bonito, educado, mesmo que a família não tivesse onde cair morta e morassem num acampamento para os sem-teto. Regina havia se envolvido com ele brevemente tempos depois da morte de Daniel.

Fora um momento de fraqueza, dizia a si mesma, pois estava ainda abatida quando o rapaz se aproximou tão bom, solícito, sedutor, que ela apenas se deixou levar para a tenda dele tarde após tarde, perdendo várias aulas só para preencher o vazio em seu peito com sexo sem significado. O mesmo não poderia ser dito dele, pois Robin, aparentemente, se envolvera de verdade, se dizia apaixonado. Regina não estava no mesmo ponto. Precisara da diversão, do prazer, mas não se sentia pronta para um envolvimento sério, não depois do que sua mãe fizera. Mais do que isso, sabia não ser forte o bastante para protegê-lo quando Cora descobrisse sobre os dois, conhecia qual seria o destino do arqueiro, e isto não poderia permitir.

Enquanto sua mente divagava, a aula ia tomando o rumo. A Rainha era uma garota inteligente, muito acima da média, o que lhe proporcionava uma imensa capacidade de não dar a menor importância para a aula, ou fazer cara de paisagem enquanto os professores falavam, e ainda assim absorver todo o conteúdo de uma forma que impressionava ao conselho de classe. O sinal tocou mais uma vez e todos seguiram para almoçar na cantina.

Havia uma mesa, poderia ser considerada a mesa dos "legais", que ficava do lado de fora do prédio, sob a sombra de algumas árvores. Era um lugar fresco e, por instantes, dava até esquecer que estavam naquela prisão. Por isso era o lugar favorito de Regina. Começou com a Rainha indo para lá ficar sozinha, depois Tinker se juntou. Aí veio Hook, na época em que ele e a fada estavam juntos. Depois começou a vir Emma, foi como o pirata se aproximou da atual namorada. A última aquisição da mesa era a presença de Robin, quando ele não estava com os colegas de time, pois os jogadores tinham o hábito de ficarem próximos, algo como "manter o controle hierárquico da escola". Talvez por isso fosse permitido que ele se afastasse do time, pois o fazia para ficar perto da "Rainha".

Enquanto todos estavam comendo e Hook contava sobre um caso antigo, como ele invadira a sala de Mr. Gold e usara o microfone da escola para dizer que amava Emma, algo que o rendera uma bela suspensão, Robin veio se sentar ao lado de Regina. A morena sequer ergueu os olhos para ele, mas o seu rosto perdeu algo da pouca cor que tinha. Esta era uma reação que ao menos Tinker conhecia muito bem, ao que a fada disse logo:

\- Tenho que ir, vou me atrasar e a Madre Superiora vai reclamar.

\- Verdade.

Emma concordou, captando a mensagem da colega, aproveitando-se do fato das duas pegarem a mesma matéria pela tarde, Magia Branca. Hook apenas acompanhou a namorada, ao que restavam Robin e Regina finalmente sozinhos. A rapaz, tocou no braço dela e então falou:

\- Senti sua falta nas férias.

\- Robin, eu já te disse, acabou.

A resposta de Regina evidenciava estar chateada com aquele diálogo. Ela levantou-se da mesa, mas o rapaz a seguiu e tocou-a mais uma vez, agora sobre a mão, impedindo-a de se afastar muito.

\- Por favor, me escute…

Neste momento, a Rainha estava prestes a dar uma resposta bastante grosseira quando o seu celular tocou. Estava agradecida pela ligação. Pegou o aparelho e foi se afastando, deixando Robin Hood para trás, enquanto ia para um ponto mais distante, de onde poderia conversar sem que ninguém a ouvisse. Imaginou, em princípio, que fosse Emma salvando-a do inconveniente, porém visualizou o nome de sua mãe na tela. Seu corpo congelou, mas não poderia demorar nem mais um segundo para atender, ou estaria com problemas.

\- Alô, mãe? - Sua voz era controlada, quase afetuosa, como deveria ser. - Estava acabando o horário de almoço.

\- Desculpe, querida, mas precisava falar com você - Cora falava sem parecer minimamente preocupada. - Marquei um jantar para esta semana com Leopold.

\- Seu ex-namorado? - Regina não estava entendendo.

\- Sim, ele está viúvo há alguns anos e dizem que estaria procurando uma nova esposa - a mãe continuava como se não fosse nada de mais. - Você já está quase em idade de casar, este jantar será uma boa oportunidade.

\- Ele tem idade para ser meu avô! - A garota não acreditava no que ouvia. - Eu sou colega da neta dele!

\- Regina Mills! - Cora elevou a voz. - Você vai atender a este jantar e vai se apresentar como uma possível candidata, quer queira ou não! Deus sabe como eu e seu pai estamos com problemas financeiros, como está sendo difícil manter o nosso padrão de vida, o seu padrão de vida! Você acha que o seu carro foi de graça? Que sua gasolina, suas roupas, seus sapatos, tudo isso vem pela boa vontade dos cidadãos de Storybrook? Eu trabalho para isso e o trabalho não está mais se pagando tão bem, graças àquele maldito Mr. Gold e seus contratos superfaturados de empreiteiras! Então você vai sim casar com quem eu mandar, um homem que seja rico o bastante para sustentar a você, a mim e ao seu pai!

A mãe desligou o telefonema e Regina sentia os olhos quentes, desejando chorar. Imaginava que a situação financeira da família estivesse comprometida quando flagrara, uma noite, o pai recortando cupons de desconto no jornal. Eles costumavam ter tanto dinheiro, disso se lembrava muito bem, da infância abastada, mas não imaginava que chegariam a este ponto. A perspectiva de falência lhe oprimia, porém não mais do que a ideia de estar sendo colocada sobre os seus ombros a única possibilidade de salvação. Então era invadida por uma intensa raiva, revolta. Esfregou o rosto, respirou fundo, colocou uma cara falsamente feliz e continuou, seguindo para sua aula da tarde, pois era tudo que poderia fazer agora.

Chegou na sala minutos antes do horário limite, tomando o lugar próximo à janela. Estava sem paciência alguma enquanto olhava ao redor e via quais seriam os seus colegas. Era a primeira vez que pegava como disciplina Magia Negra, pois esta, bem como Magia Branca, era reservada apenas aos formandos do ensino médio por conter temas avançados e alta complexidade. Nenhum dos seus amigos estava matriculado, em verdade, pouquíssimas pessoas estavam. Hook e Robin não tinham habilidades para feitiços, Emma e Tinker lidavam com a luz. Restava a Regina enfrentar esta matéria sozinha, ou antes estivesse sozinha de verdade.

\- E aí, sis? - Zelena falou pegando a cadeira logo ao lado da morena e se sentando. Fingia estar interessada. - Pronta para vir para a liga dos adultos?

\- Querida irmã - Regina foi tão cínica quanto. - Acabou mais cedo hoje na lanchonete? Oh, espera… - Sabia ser cruel, especialmente em um dia ruim. - Esqueci que você estava repetindo esta matéria.

O sorriso da ruiva, juntamente com qualquer esperança de perturbar a irmã mais nova, morreu com aquelas palavras. Zelena já havia concluído o colégio quanto às matérias obrigatórias e se formara no semestre passado, porém havia perdido em Magia Negra, algo que foi firmemente repreendido por Cora. A feiticeira mal falava com a filha desde que esta surgira em sua casa, buscando algum reconhecimento pela sua origem, algo que lhe fora prontamente negado. No entanto, mesmo fora do seio familiar, a arranjara um pequeno apartamento na periferia, o mais distante possível da zona nobre, e custeava as necessidades básicas. Era o mínimo que poderia fazer para que o escândalo da situação e os seus detalhes vexatórios não se espalhassem pela cidade mais rápido do que um incêndio, além de comprometerem o seu mandato. Desta forma, Cora exigia era que as filhas tivessem uma graduação com notas excepcionais e um currículo invejável, o que necessariamente compreendia passar pela disciplina de Magia Negra. No mais, a mãe também demandava da filha mais velha que trabalhasse de alguma forma, ao que Zelena passava meio-período na lanchonete do centro, a Granny's. A ruiva cruzou os braços e ficou emburrada ao lembrar disso, falando com desdém:

\- Só perdi nesta. Culpa da lagartixa voadora.

Claro, a resposta já era esperada, colocar a culpa nos outros. Regina já escurara bastante da reputação da "lagartixa", muito embora jamais a tivesse visto nesta forma, ou em qualquer outra que fosse. Sua mãe raramente falava de outras bruxas das trevas, mas esta lhe era conhecida. Uma noite, quando a mãe a deixara sozinha em casa, invadira o quarto de estudos e tivera acesso ao livro, um maravilhoso exemplar manuscrito que descrevia de uma forma sedutora todo o poder de um dragão. Feitiços e mais feitiços muito bem explicados e para todas as ocasiões, não era a toa que Cora mantinha o códice tão bem guardado. Por isso quisera tanto pegar esta matéria, especialmente pela professora. Se havia uma chance, uma única chance de se tornar a bruxa poderosa que desejava ser, forte o bastante para derrotar sua mãe, era sendo treinada por esta mulher.

\- Você está babando - Zelena falou como uma provocação.

Claramente, Regina devia estar viajando em seus pensamentos, indo mais longe do que os pés. Pigarreou, se ocupando de arrumar seus livros sobre a mesa, junto com o caderno e as canetas, já queria tudo pronto para quando a aula começasse.

\- Olha, eu teria cuidado se fosse você - a ruiva parecia que não a deixaria em paz. - Dizem que Malévola come menininhas como você no jantar.

Mas a conversa, por mais baixa que fosse, não passara despercebida para aqueles que possuíam os sentidos um pouco mais desenvolvidos. Na fileira imediatamente atrás das irmãs, na carteira atrás de Zelena, um pé com um coturno militar surgiu e atingiu a cadeira da ruiva de uma forma agressiva, chamando atenção para a frente da sala. Imediatamente a irmã mais velha se virou com a voz alta:

\- Hey! O que pensa que está fazendo?

Uma outra garota, de longos cabelos castanhos, os pés cruzados sobre o braço da carteira, trajando uma jaqueta pesada e óculos escuros mirou-a de volta, cheia de atitude:

\- O que é?

\- Eu que pergunto! Estranha… - Zelena respondeu.

Porém, tão logo a ruiva tornou a se sentar em sua cadeira, levou um novo chute da mesma forma. Isto a fez levantar mais uma vez, ainda mais irritada, ao que já colocava a mão direita ao lado do corpo e fazia acender uma intensa chama e sua palma, como se estivesse pronta para atacar. A outra garota percebeu o confronto e não deixaria por menos, pois já se levantava também e tirava os óculos.

Regina nunca havia visto nada assim. Enquanto a irmã e a oponente se encaravam, ela viu os olhos desta se acenderem em um amarelo intenso, como os de um gato. Deduziu de imediato que aquela não era uma pessoa normal, nem mesmo para os parâmetros das feiticeiras e agradeceu que não era ela quem havia comprado a briga. Se Zelena queria duelar, ela que duelasse, só iria se meter se a situação por acaso se tornasse insustentável para a ruiva, o que não duvidava muito.

\- Ora… - A irmã riu. - Se não é a mini-lagartixa protegendo o ninho! O que foi? Mamãe não te deixa brigar ou precisa que ela esteja aqui pra te defender?

A provocação fez com que Regina puxasse de sua memória uma informação que julgara irrelevante e deixara esquecida. Aquele brilho, claro, deveria ter se dado conta antes, ela lera o livro. A garota era Lilith, a filha da professora. Tudo fez sentido. Emma havia lhe contato havia algum tempo sobre uma aluna que fora matriculada no meio do período letivo passado e, pelo que Mary havia contato em casa, estava tendo problemas para se misturar por se tratar de uma recém-liberada do reformatório. Claro, a garota conseguira ser aceita na instituição por se tratar da filha de um membro do corpo docente, mas ainda assim estava causando alguns contratempos como, por exemplo, Emma chegara uma vez para a aula da tarde fedendo a cigarro e Regina imaginava quem havia providenciado o contrabando. O conceito que tinha da aluna nova conseguia ser pior do que o que tinha de Hook, o que significava bastante, por isso não desejava se envolver e Lily, com fumaça saindo pelo nariz ao escutar as palavras de sua oponente, provava não ser alguém fácil de lidar.

A briga acabou antes mesmo de começar de verdade, pois o sinal anunciou o começo do período e, com isso, Lilith se sentou de imediato, um gesto tão obediente que impressionou Regina e fez Zelena rir:

\- Esta com medo?

\- Posso te vencer qualquer dia e hora, verdinha. Acha que tenho medo de repetente? - A jovem dragoa respondeu.

O apelido vexatório fez com que parte da sala risse, ao passo que a ruiva sacudia a mão, fazendo sumir a bola de fogo, tudo para levar as unhas de forma inconsciente para o pescoço, visando acabar com a coceira de inveja que sempre começava nessa região e a deixa literalmente verde.

Uma ave negra, um corvo, entrou voando baixo pela janela aberta, ao que pousou sobre a mesa da professora e grasnou algumas vezes. Regina conseguiu escutar um ruído de desdém vindo de perto, atrás de si, ao que imaginou ter sido Lilith. Esses pequenos detalhes, a filha delinquente que parecia um menino, o poder de dragão, o livro, até mesmo o corvo, cada vez mais Regina ficava se perguntando que tipo de pessoa seria aquela professora, tão rígida que reprovara até Zelena, que sabia ser uma excelente feiticeira.

Quando a porta da sala se abriu, nenhum dos seus pensamentos havia chegado sequer perto do que era a pessoa que acabava de entrar. Talvez por estar acostumada já a sua mãe, e Cora ser uma mulher bastante inflexível da aparência ao comportamento, esperava alguém que não fosse diferente disso. Contrariando a expectativa, a professora era uma mulher jovem, em seus quarenta anos, e muito bonita, com um taier bem cortado que ressaltava as pernas e a cintura fina. Mas o que mais atraia a atenção eram os lábios pintados em vermelho intenso, fazendo contraste com a pele alva e os cabelos dourados como o tesouro de dragão. Regina ficou perdida nos detalhes mais tempo do que deveria, se perguntando como aquela mulher poderia ser o monstro que escrevera o códice de Magia Negra. Foi então que ela viu. Quando a feiticeira parou no centro, diante da turma, a garota notou que havia algo diferente naqueles olhos. Eram lindos, de um azul límpido como o céu de verão, mas havia algo errado, como o próprio nome implicava, davam um significado para alguém tão bela se chamar Malévola. Não havia alma. Ela era vazia, como uma bonita concha que se encontra na praia. Um arrepio gelado percorreu a espinha da aluna. Desejava jamais saber como seriam aqueles olhos inflamados da fúria do fogo de dragão.

\- Boa tarde, turma - disse a professora. - Vejo que há alunos novos - ela perscrutava o ambiente -, outros nem tanto - e parava em Zelena, mas continuava. - Espero que este seja um ano proveitoso.

Com essas palavras, ela moveu uma mão de forma graciosa e tocou o quadro branco, fazendo com que linhas negras surgissem formando palavras, receitas de feitiços, gráficos cheios de símbolos, glifos arcanos dos mais variados. Os alunos já pegavam os cadernos, podia-se perceber pelo som dos livros que pousavam apressadamente nas mesas. Regina copiava freneticamente, era muito assunto, tudo de uma vez, não sabia se seria possível transcrever a tempo. Então a professora, que sorria olhando o pequeno caos que criara, disse:

\- Estão acostumados com isso, não é? Um fala, o outro copia. Por isso são medíocres.

Ela tocou mais uma vez o quadro e foi como se as palavras escritas nele explodissem, se transformando em um borrão. O som geral foi de surpresa, com um leve toque de indignação. Regina estava furiosa, mal havia começado a transcrever e já fora para nada. Detestava professores dos quais se podia esperar qualquer coisa. A tinta se movia tal qual uma criatura viva e consciente enquanto os dedos estavam sobre a superfície.

\- Isso não é magia - continuou.

Por fim, a tinta negra tomou a forma de um dragão imenso, com as asas abertas, ocupando quase todo o quadro.

\- Eu não vou fazer chamada. Não me interessam os seus nomes, quem pensam que são ou de onde vem. Nada disso importa. Não, para hoje, eu quero de cada um uma redação sobre o que é magia. Mínimo de vinte, máximo de trinta linhas - ela já escutava os protestos e ignorava. - Exercitem seu poder de síntese e desenvolvimento. Quem for acabando, pode deixar a sala.

A professora então tomava o seu lugar atrás da mesa, diante da turma, sentando-se e assistindo de forma muito calma, com a paciência de um dragão que observava pequenas ovelhas. Regina precisou respirar fundo algumas vezes, ainda irritada, mas deixou o sentimento de lado. Ela conseguia entender. Diziam que os dragões viviam por muitos séculos, milênios, o tempo deles era diferente, assim como os seus interesses, seus conceitos sociais e até as prioridades. Era de se esperar uma aula diferente. Virou a página do caderno e já ia preparando um cabeçalho para a atividade. Em seguida, ergueu o rosto. Era bem aquele tipo de pessoa que não aguenta ficar encarando uma folha em branco, então seus olhos iam para o desenho no quadro. Como seria um dragão de verdade? Quando se deu conta, estava olhando encarando a professora. Dragões eram todos assim? O que os diferenciava dos humanos? Balançou a cabeça, estava divagando e precisava se concentrar na atividade. Assim, abaixou mais uma vez o rosto e começou a escrever as primeiras linhas de sua tarefa.

"Magia é…"

Como era difícil falar de um tema tão amplo. Pergunte o que é o Ser, o que é a Alma, daria quase no mesmo. Escutava algumas cadeiras sendo movidas, os colegas começavam a sair. Estava ali havia quanto tempo? Olhou para o lado, Zelena estava escrevendo sem muitas dificuldades, claro, já havia feito essa matéria e tinha o conhecimento necessário. Era odioso saber que a ruiva poderia ter uma redação melhor do que a dela. Virou um pouco mais a cabeça, Lilith estava despojada na cadeira, aparentemente já havia acabado o seu texto, mas não deveria querer ser uma das primeiras a sair, ficaria com fama de "CDF" exatamente na matéria da mãe, o que não era nada agradável.

Regina tinha que ter alguma ideia, mas as palavras lhe fugiam, faltavam. De frente para o seu caderno, queria desenhar algumas flores na borda, pois esse era o seu nível de falta de criatividade, para não dizer ausência de conteúdo. Escreveu mais algumas linhas, estava até ficando mais ou menos, o bastante para não passar uma vergonha total.

Suspirou aliviada, nem estava mais nervosa depois de haver terminado a sua redação. Sorriu, quase orgulhosa de seu feito, e ergueu a face, um ato automático. Foi nesse instante que seus olhos cruzaram com aqueles azuis. Malévola a olhava de maneira fixa, como um animal fita sua presa, era perfurante, incômodo. Regina sentiu o calor em seu rosto, sabia que estava ficando vermelha, mas não sabia como escapar da estranha situação.

Para a sua felicidade, o sinal tocou no corredor, anunciando o fim das aulas daquele dia, ao que os alunos iam se levantando de suas cadeiras como uma manada em estouro, e fez com que a troca de olhares fosse interrompida. Ainda bem. Regina aproveitou o momento para se erguer e, junto com todos os outros, colocou a sua folha de redação sobre a mesa, deixando a sala o mais rápido que os seus pés conseguiam sem perder a compostura que a mãe a educara. Queria distância, muita distância de gente estranha em sua vida, embora soubesse que o poder dificilmente acometia pessoas normais. Por que? Por que os maiores feiticeiros tinham que ser tão esquisitos? Ou loucos. Homicidas? Os dois. Mas precisava disso, precisava que a ensinasse, precisava ser forte e passar por qualquer provação que lhe apresentassem.

Se encaminhou para a saída da escola, passando por Emma e Tinker no caminho, acenava de longe enquanto seguia para o seu carro. Rumou com a Mercedes em direção à sua casa, um caminho rápido, mas que fez de forma lenta suficiente para se render aos seus pensamentos. Estava tudo tão tranquilo, a calmaria antes da tempestade.

Entrou em casa e foi direto para o quarto, se jogando mais uma vez sobre a cama. De barriga pra cima, as mãos atrás da cabeça, mirava o teto. "Como vai ser?", ficava se perguntando. O ano letivo prometia muitas novidades e criava expectativas como nunca antes: novos colegas, nova professora, um objetivo do qual sua felicidade dependia. Cora ansiava por casar a filha de uma forma que lhe fosse financeiramente favorável, Regina desejava ficar forte o bastante para ter a sua vingança contra a mãe e se ver livre da tirania desta. Malévola ainda era o melhor caminho.

\- Querida, o jantar já vai sair! - A voz de Cora soou do andar de baixo.

A garota foi trazida de volta para a realidade, ao que soltou um suspiro cansado. Sim, para isto tudo acabar precisaria encontrar uma forma de ser aceita sob as asas daquele dragão.


End file.
